A. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
Field of Invention
My invention relates generally to table for powered saws, and more particularly to such a table that supports a bench saw and provides additional work surface thereabout.
C. Background and Description of Prior Art
Mechanically powered saws of the present day may generally be divided into a first class of hand manipulatable saws providing no associated independently supported table-like structure thereabout and a second class of so-called "table saws" providing a planar table of some areal extent about the saw element to independently support it and also a workpiece being operated upon. This second category of table saws has itself in recent commerce devolved into two separate subgroups, the first embodying larger "table saws" generally of at least ten inch diameter that are supported in a table structure that is supported on a floor element, generally at a working height of about thirty to thirty-four inches thereabove, and the second subgroup embodying so-called "bench saws" that provide a generally smaller table structure supporting a saw commonly of eight to eight and one-half inch diameter at a distance of a few inches above a planar supporting surface for use generally upon an existing work bench that provides a planar support at generally about twenty-four to thirty-six inches above a surrounding floor.
My invention provides an auxiliary table to independently support a bench saw upon a floor at a working height of approximately thirty-four inches thereabove with an auxiliary table structure at the same height as the upper surface of the existing bench saw table.
In so doing, my invention allows the use of the more economical bench saw, but yet provides the amenities of independent floor support and larger and extensive work surface commonly traditionally provided only by the substantially more expensive table saws of the present day. In providing such an auxiliary table, it is preferable to maintain the top of the bench saw table in substantially coplanar relationship with the associated auxiliary table for efficiency and convenience of use. It is also desirable that the auxiliary supporting table structure be configured to accept a substantial number of the variously configured bench saws of modern day commerce to increase utility and merchantability of the auxiliary table and accentuate its economic potential.
To meet these amenities and allow support of a bench saw in my auxiliary structure, with the bench saw table and the auxiliary table substantially coplanar, the only features that are common to all commercial bench saws is a flat base upon which they are supported. Since such saws differ in dimension and configuration, it is not practical to use this flat base as a means to mount these saws in an auxiliary table structure and yet maintain such a table that will accept a plurality of commercially available bench saws. One feature of most bench saws that is reasonably similar is the shape of the table and its configuration in providing a peripheral portion that protrudes generally beyond the internal structures of the saw and its base to provide a peripheral table lip with an unencumbered undersurface completely about the table. Mechanically such tables are also necessarily, by reason of their use, structurally interconnected to the rest of the saw structure and generally of substantially uniform thickness to further aid this mounting method. These features collectively allow the support of a bench saw table by supporting an under portion of its peripheral lip. The instant invention uses this feature to allow mounting and support a variety of commercial bench saws in a single support structure.
In using table saws, it is oftentimes convenient, if not necessary, that an associated table extend for substantial distances about the saw blade to accomplish particular sawing functions. Commonly this requirement has been accommodated in the traditional floor supported-type table saw by providing extension elements that are mechanically fastened by bolting or otherwise to the table structure itself and are removable and interchangeable to variously configure the saw table for particular purposes. Most commonly, such extensions are usable only in a lateral direction, that is perpendicular to the principal plane of a saw blade. My instant invention resolves this table configuration problem in a different and more convenient fashion by providing not only a traditional table extension element, but also a releasably positionable auxiliary table that is supported at one end by legs and at the other end by the principal auxiliary table. This auxiliary table may be positioned on either lateral side of the peripheral table adjacent a saw blade, with or without use of extensions, or on either edge of the table in front of or behind a saw blade. This structure provides a substantially larger table area and provides a particular fastening method that allows fastening, removal and replacement much more readily than the traditional mechanically interconnected table saw extensions.
My table is formed with opposed peripheral rails and a modular construction so that top elements are supported within the peripheries defining particular modules and the table of a bench saw may be supported within one of those modules. This construction provides both economy and ease of manufacturing, but more importantly allows acceptance of different bench saw tables and auxiliary tabletop modules at various positions. Similarly, the particular modular design allows supported elements to be positionally maintained in an unfastened condition, but yet allows them to be either releasably or permanently mechanically fastened within the support structure, if desired. The particular structure also provides the traditional amenities of a table saw table, and particularly adjustable fences, support structures to aid the motion of material relative to a saw blade and saw blade guards and covers.
My invention resides not in any one these features per se, but rather in the synergistic combination of all of the structures of my invention that give rise to the functions necessarily flowing therefrom.